Katana
The Katana is a long Japanese sword available for use in Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It is also used by the Imperial Japanese Army in Call of Duty: World at War, and makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: World at War The katana is unusable by the player and only seen being wielded by some Japanese soldiers during certain parts of the campaign mode. In the first mission, "Semper Fi", a Japanese soldier playing dead might stab Rooker (depending on the player's actions) with a katana. Another slashes Miller across the shoulder with a katana as he tries to escape with the other Marines. Also, in the last part of "Little Resistance", Sgt. Tom Sullivan gets killed by a Japanese Banzai Charger wielding a katana. Katanas are usually replaced with the Bayonet by the Japanese soldiers, however they can be seen on some of the soldiers' uniforms even if they are not used. Examination of the game files reveals the menu and pickup icons for the katana, hinting it was originally going to appear as a usable weapon at some stage of development, at least until it got scrapped. Gallery Katana model WaW.png|Model of the Katana Katana stab WaW.png Katana WaW.jpg IJA soldier Katana WaW.png|An IJA soldier attacking Miller with his Katana Zombies Takeo Masaki has an unusable Katana on his character model in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. He is seen slicing zombies with it in the cutscenes of Origins, The Giant, Der Eisendrache and Zetsubou No Shima. Gallery Takeo origins intro.jpg|Takeo holding a Katana Katana BO3.png|Takeo taking out his Katana in the cinematic intro of The Giant Takeo holding Katana BO3.png|Another image of Takeo holding his katana Call of Duty Online The Katana is available in the multiplayer mode of Call of Duty Online. Gallery Katana CoDO.png|The Katana in first person Katana third person CoDO.png|A player with a Katana in third person Katana Gold CoDO.png|Golden Katana Katana Gold third person CoDO.png|Third person view of the golden Katana Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer The Katana, labeled as Path of Sorrows is available as a melee weapon in Black Ops III. It was added via an update on September 13th, 2016, and acts in a similar manner to the Fury's Song. It should be noted that prior to this update, a Katana could actually be seen used by the Specialist Spectre, as part of their Epic Taunt unlocked from the Black Market. Zombies The Path of Sorrows can be obtained within the zombies map Revelations. In order to obtain the weapon, the player must have progressed through the easter egg until they reach the point where the player can teleport to Samantha's room. Inside the spawn room is a glowing wisp on the headlight of a truck. Grab the wisp and bring it to the teleporter in Kino der Toten and teleport to The House. Inside the room is a custom Mystery Box with a candle on top of it. Place the wisp on the chest and it will sink into it. Grab the Kronorium on the bed and head over to the temple in Shangri-La, where the Path of Sorrows can be found on the wall for 500 points. It is pretty reliable as it can kill zombies with ease in the later rounds and it is a one hit kill until round 42. NOTE: The wisp should not be picked up until the player can teleport. This is because being hit by a zombie while in possession of the wisp will cause it to be lost for the rest of the match. Gallery Path of Sorrows BO3.png|The Path of Sorrows in first person Path of Sorrows Inspect BO3.png|Inspecting Path of Sorrows Pick Up BO3.png|Picking up the Path of Sorrows Path of Sorrows Flourish BO3.png|Flourish animation Video REVELATIONS EASTER EGG - TAKEO'S KATANA SECRET WALLBUY! *SUPER* EASTER EGG! (Black Ops 3 Zombies)|How to obtain the Path of Sorrows in Revelations Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare The Katana, referred to as the Kirisute Gomen, can be acquired from the Zombies map Shaolin Shuffle. It can be obtained from the wall of the Black Cat Dojo for free once the player completes the map's main easter egg. In subsequent playthroughs, without completing the easter egg, players can buy the Kirisute Gomen for 10,000 points. It is a very viable weapon, capable of taking out multiple enemies in one swing. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Sprites of Hell. While in this form, it can send a powerful shockwave after every third swing with the blade. When Pack-a-Punched again if the Alien Fuses have been installed, it becomes the Feral Instinct. Like the Sprites of Hell, it can send out a special ability after each third swing, in this case being a purple ghostly black tiger which can be sent in a single direction dealing infinite damage. The Feral Instinct has 20 ammunition special ability swings, consuming 1 ammo after every ability of the purple ghostly tiger. On September 26th, 2017, the Katana was added to multiplayer (under its actual name), along with the Nunchucks and the Venom-X. Variant *Masamune Gallery Katana 1 IW.png Katana 2 IW.png Katana 3 IW.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The Katana, labeled as Samurai, is available as a melee weapon in Modern Warfare Remastered. It was added via an update on March 14th, 2017. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 As in Black Ops III, the Katana is known as the Path of Sorrows, but now it appears as a Special Weapon. By default, it is the Special Weapon of the "Kaminari" class. While activated, the player gains a large increase to base movement speed. While at level one, it starts with the ability known as Kaze Slash, a simple slashing move that can be done twice in a row. At level two, it unlocks the ability of Merciless Dash, allowing for the player to dash forward with the secondary fire button, dealing heavy damage and stunning heavier enemies. At level three, it unlocks the use of Shadow of Death, turning the player invisible by pressing the Special Ability button. The effect of Shadow of Death can also be deactivated by the same button. Trivia General *"Tank" Dempsey occasionally makes remarks about how great it'd be to use Takeo's Katana, but then points out it must just be for decoration, much to his disappointment. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *There are two sets of Japanese characters on the katana: ** On the blade (鬼肉喰村正). The first three characters mean "Demon flesh eater" (鬼肉喰) and the last two characters are Japanese for " " (村正), a famous swordsmith in Japan. ** On the metal sleeve (柾木三郎). The first two characters mean "Masaki" (柾木) and the last two mean "Saburō" (三郎). Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *The name of the Katana is a reference to the action known as (斬捨御免), which allows Samurai to kill a member of a lower class if their honour is compromised. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *The Path of Sorrows, when activated, used to have a secret ability that would grant other players nearby an increased reload speed. But, with the addition of the "Speed Cola Modifier" that activates when all 4 perks are purchased, it has since been removed. *"Kaze" (風), or "Fu" translates from Japanese to English as "Wind". Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty Online Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Melee Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Wonder Weapons